diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 35
(Sonnabend, 25.06.2011) Treffen in der Schule "Hallo Rakel" begrüßte Kerris ihre Schülerin. "Tach auch." sagte Estrid. "Hallo" begrüßte Rakel beide. Sie trug eine Mischung aus weißen Leder- und Stoffsachen und hatte eine Kapuze aus leichtem, weißen Stoff auch, in die ein Gesichtsschutz eingearbeitet war. Kurz, sie trug die Kleidung für die Wüstenexpedition. "Ich bin wohl zu klein, um maskiert unerkannt zu bleiben." stellte sie fest. Estrid kicherte. "Vorbereitungen für deine Reise, Rakel?" fragte Frau Grünwald. "Genau." kam es leicht gedämpft unter der Kapuze hervor. "Ich Magus Estrid Snider ich glaube wir beide kennen uns noch nicht." stellte sich Rakel Kerris vor und lächelte sie an. Rakel nahm die Kopfbedeckung ab. "Nein, ihr seid eine Freundin von Rakel oder? Meister Kerris Grünwald." "Genau." sagte Rakel. "Es ist mir eine Freude." sagte Estrid. "Man warnte uns vor Sandstürmen." sagte Rakel. "Hmm ja einen Mantel bräuchte ich auch noch. Ich werd' glaube ich mal nachsehen." meinte Estrid. "Leg dir eventuell noch etwas zu, was die Augen schützt. einen breitkrämpigen Hut vielleicht. oder eine von diesen Brillen." riet die Meisterin Rakel. "Ich hoffe, du willst auch helleres mitnehmen, Estrid." sagte Rakel - Estrid trug rot. "Das ist nicht das ich tragen werde. Aber wieso eigentlich Weiß?" fragte Estrid. "Weil weiß am wenigsten warm wird, wenn die Sonne drauf scheint." erklärte Rakel. "Weiß ist gerade so gar nicht im Trend." meinte Estrid und seufzte theatralisch. "Ja. Aber modische Belange interessieren in einer Wüste wenig." stellte Rakel klar. "Außerdem ist der Sand vermutlich sehr hell." meinte Rakel. "Ja und?" fragte Estrid. "Meine Meister haben mir beigebracht, wie man sich tarnt, indem man sich der Umgebung anpasst. Dies ist sicher noch nicht perfekt, aber besser als schwarz." sagte Rakel mit kurzem Seitenblick zu Kerris. "Das mag für nicht Magier gelten." meinte Estrid. "Nein? Nun, wenn du das Interesse von Schwarzdrachen wecken möchtest... Und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass da welche unterwegs sind." sagte Rakel trocken. "Jetzt hast du nen Trauma was?" warf ihr Estrid vor. "Ich schau mal nach was es so manteliges gibt." meinte Estrid. Kerris sagte "Mädel? Auch Magier sind der Natur unterworfen. Erwarte nicht, dass du dich immer rausporten kannst, wenns brenzlig wird.". Es rumpelte gehörig im Keller, Metall schepperte und kratzte über Holz und Gestein. "Sagt mir wer? Waren wir schon beim Du?" fragte Estrid. Kerris schaute Estrid kühl von oben bis unten an. "Meister Grünwald?" fragte Estrid. "Meister Grünwald. Genau." stellt Rakel fest. Wollte sich Estrid schon wieder mit jemandem überwerfen? "Und was wären wir Magier, wenn wir es nicht schaffen könnten, die Naturgesetze außer Kraft zu setzen?" sie zwinkerte. "Ich werde mal nachsehen was es so gibt. Auf bald." Sheridan brummelte leise im Keller vor sich hin, von oben war das allerdings noch nicht so richtig zuzuordnen. "Rakel? Hast du eigentlich schon mit Sheridan geklärt, ob deine Freundin hier einziehenkann?" fragte Frau Grünwald. "Nein, ich habe ihn bisher nicht gesehen, tut mir Leid." meinte Rakel. "Wer zieht wo ein?" fragte ihr Meister. "Nun, er steht hinter dir." erklärte Kerris grinsend. "Huch?" Rakel drehte sich um. "Hallo Sheridan." sagte Kerris. "Oh Meister Branwick!" Rakel strahlte "Wie schön.". Sheridan nickte schmunzelnd, er war von oben bis unten voller Staubfusel. "Ich wollte fragen, ob Estrid hier wohnen darf. Ihr kennt sie. De facto ist sie schon eingezogen..." erklärte sie ehrlich. "Estrid?" fragte er und setzt leise hinzu ".... bei allen scheinheiligen...". Rakel grinste. "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss..." sagte er. Kerris meinte "Rakel? Sie sollte hier einziehen, wenn Sheridan es ihr erlaubt. Nicht vorher!" und runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das weise?" fragte sie dann noch. "Frau Grünwald gab zu bedenken, dass bei all den unterschwelligen Geheimnissen dieser Schule das wohl nicht so gut wäre... aber .. äh naja, Estrid gehört irgendwie wohl dazu. - Ich weiß, dass sie NICHT vorher einziehen sollte. Aber habt ihr mal versucht, Estrid an irgendwas zu hindern?" fragte sie. "Rakel...für dich gehört jeder irgendwie dazu, wenn du ihn magst." meinte Kerris. "Nein." sagte Rakel. "Estrid gehört zur 'Familie', mehr oder weniger." kam ihr der Meister seufzend zu Hilfe. "Wenn sie keine andere Bleibe hat, dann muss ich wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen, wenn ich keinen Tritt in den Hintern möchte." "Auch deine Estrid muss sich an Regeln halten." sagte Kerris und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Für mich gehören viele Leute vielleicht 'zu mir'. Aber nicht zu ... der Schule." erklärte Rakel. Sie konnte nicht gut etwas anderes als "die Schule" sagen. "Und ich denke ich kann da unterscheiden." "Wird sie sich dann wenigstens nützlich machen?" fragte Kerris. "Ja. Sie wird die Schule umdekorieren, Berath zur Weißglut treiben und so." meinte Rakel. "Und ja, Estrid muss sich an alle Regeln halten solange sie hier wohnt, und sie soll auch mithelfen das Haus auf Vordermann zu halten." sagte Meister Branwick. "Ich hab die beiden gestern dazu verdonnert, sich auszusprechen. Entweder töten sich die beiden irgendwann, oder sie werden ein Paar." murmelte Rakel. "Ein Paar? Na wunderbar, ich kann es kaum erwarten das Aufgebot zu bestellen..." meinte der Meister und seufzte erneut etwas. Rakel grinste. "Rakel? Halte sie im Zaum." forderte Kerris sie auf. "Und wie?" fragte Rakel, als das Objekt ihrer Sorgen wieder dazu kam. "Sieh es als erste Prüfung an. Ich beurteile dich anhand des Ergebnisses." meinte die Frau Meister. "Oh weh." entfuhr es Rakel. Estrid regt sich auf und begeht dann einen folgenschweren Fehler "Meister Sheridan. Es ist mir eine Freude dich wiederzusehen." begrüßte Estrid Sheridan. Sheridan verbeugte sich, musterte dabei aber Estrid eingehend. "Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?" fragte Estrid. Kerris schaute zu Estrid, betrachtete die Robe und rümpfte etwas die Nase. "Dann muss ich noch ein paar Tränke und Gebräue mitnehmen. Vielleicht kann man Estrid unter der Wirkung des einen oder anderen Trankes irgendwie steuern." erklärte Rakel. Estrid musterte sie von oben bis unten und Rakel grinste sie an. "Pff..." machte Estrid. "Wie könnte man dich vergessen?" fragte der Meister. "Bekomm' ich keine Umarmung?" fragte Estrid. "Ich hörte du suchst eine Bleibe?" fragte er. Estrid schlug die Kapuze zurück. "Richtig." "Ist der Alte nicht mehr gut auf dich zu sprechen? Oder kommst du im Magierturm nicht mehr unter?" fragte er. "Der alte? Ich kenne zwei, wen von beiden meinst du?" fragte Estrid. "Der grauhaarige mit dem kalten Blick." meinte Sheridan. "Der Alte...ist wohl bestens auf mich zu sprechen seit ich Magierin aus Dalaran bin. Von Kirin Tor höchst persönlich geprüft." erklärte Estrid. "Soso... du hast dich mittlerweile sehr weit entfernt, wenn es so ist." sagte der Meister. Rakel kam nichts ganz mit. "Da musst du mir meine Skepsis schon entschuldigen." meinte Sheridan. "Allerdings...aber im Grunde bin ich noch immer meinen Wurzeln treu. Und das Sanktum ist ein Haufen Wilde. Was will ich da?" meinte Estrid. "Du weißt sehr gut, was ich meine, denke ich." sagte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Ich dachte bei der 'Familie' bekomme ich ein Dach über den Kopf, solange ich in Sturmwind bin." sagte Estrid. "Nun gut, ich habe es Rakel schon gesagt, du kannst hier einziehen. Aber benimm dich und hilf mit wo du kannst." "Und ... Äh Estrid?" warf Rakel ein. "Meister Grünwald will mich an deinem Verhalten prüfen... bitte ... äh ... benimm dich, ja?" bat sie. "Keine unnötigen Umdekorationen, im Haushalt wird angepackt, und räum' hinter dir auf." forderte Meister Grünwald Estrid auf. "Ich mag keine Magier Estrid, nicht mal dann wenn sie noch so blumig daher kommen, du müsstest auch genau wissen weshalb." sagte Meister Branwick. "Als Gast einer Schülerin werde ich dich als Schülerin betrachten." meinte Meister Grünwald. "Meister Grünwald ich bin Mitglied. Kein Schüler." sagte Estrid und zog die Brauen zusammen. Kerris warf Sheridan einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser sah schmunzelnd zu Kerris, dann zu Estrid. "Sagtest du nicht, du wärst eine Kirin Tor? Also hast du keine Ahnung von der Kampfkunst, höchstens vom Magie um dich werfen." stellte er fest. "Deine Schule, deine Entscheidung, Sheridan. Ich will hier aber nicht die Schule auf dem Kopf gestellt sehen." sagte Frau Grünwald. "äh" entfuhr es Rakel. "Es mag sein das der Alte das anders sieht, aber ich für meinen Teil denke, du hast mehr verlernt, als das was meine jetzigen Schüler bereits können." meinte Sheridan schmunzelnd. "Ich kann immerhin geprüfter Weise Dinge brauen und ausweichen." sagte Rakel ebenfalls schmunzelnd. "Ich habe nichts verlernt, ich mach noch immer meine Übungen. Es mag sein, dass ich nicht mehr in Topform bin. Und ich bin keine Kirin Tor. Um das zu werden muss ich wohl älter werden erstmal." stellte Estrid klar. "Sieh es als Auffrischung zu deinem eigenen Besten und wer weiß, vielleicht glimmt da ja doch noch ein altes Feuer, dass nur entsprechend gekitzelt werden muss." sagte der Meister grinsend. "Ich werde ab und zu ein paar Wochen weg sein. Auf Expedition." sagte Estrid. "Arbeite mit. Und in dieser Schule steht Kerris über dir, auch wenn sie längst nicht alles weiß. Oder aber zahle für deine Unterkunft, wie ein regulärer Gast. Aber erstes wäre mir lieber." sagte Meister Branwick. "Dan, ich bin kein Anfänger mehr. Ich werde helfen ja. Aber ich werde mich nicht wie ein Schüler behandeln lassen, das hab ich hinter mir." sagte Estrid. Kerris runzelte die Stirn. Rakel ebenfalls. "Dann vielleicht so: Kerris hat hier genauso Hausrecht wie auch ich. Verständlich?" meinte er. "Ich werde nichts abfackeln. Ich erbete nur Unterkunft wenn ich in Sturmwind bin. Und eigentlich hilft man sich untereinander. So sehr du Magier auch nicht magst ich bin immer noch Estrid." meinte sie. Sheridan schmunzelte. "Außerdem ein wenig freust du dich, mich wiederzusehen." behauptete sie. "Du wirst einfach auf Kerris hören, wenn sie etwas von dir möchte. Selbst dann, wenn sie dich zum Markt schickt, damit du ein paar Eier kaufst." stellte der Meister klar. Estrid hob eine Braue und grummelte. "Du behandelst mich echt wie eine Schülerin!" "Keine Sorge. Eier sind schön oder gut, aber ich werde wohl eher verlangen, dass Jagdbeute kochfertig gemacht wird." meinte Kerris. "Ob ich mich selbst freue, das wird sich daran zeigen, wie du dich als achso unabhängige Magierin einfügen kannst oder willst. Denn entweder bist du Teil der Familie, oder aber Gast." sagte er. Kerris schaute zu Rakel und sie nickte der Meisterin zu. "Ich werde doch nicht Beute ausnehmen! Dann zahle ich halt. Wenn du das lieber willst." protestierte Estrid. Rakel entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. Kerris verbarg ein Schmunzeln hinter einer Hand. "Schade, aber war zu erwarten." meinte der Meister. "Und ich werde sehen was der Alte zu deinem Benehmen zu sagen hat." stellte Estrid fest. "Wenn du hier wohnst, solltest du dich einfach ganz normal nützlich machen wie wir alle. Und dem Meister zu drohen ist sicher die beste aller Vorgehensweisen." meinte Rakel. "Mach ruhig." der Meister schmunzelte. "Du bist aber mittlerweile kein kleines Mädchen mehr und ich in diesem Haus nicht der nette ältere Herr und Ersatzonkel." sagte Sheridan. "Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Behandle Berath bitte nicht wie einen Handlanger." warf Rakel ein. "Ich drohe nicht. Aber eigentlich ist es Gang und Gebe das sich Mitglieder helfen. Nur der Herr Meister vergisst wohl die Regeln." sagte Estrid. "Das hier ist ein Schulbetrieb, ein Geschäft und selbst der 'Alte' wird dafür Verständnis haben." meinte Sheridan. "Der Alte hat Verständnis für meine Aufgabe, die nicht unwichtig ist. Für das ganze Anwesen." schmollte Estrid. "Aber aber Estrid, ich helfe doch. Bloß eine von den Kirin Tor geprüfte Magierin hat ganz bestimmt auch keine so leichte Börse, dass sie sich nicht eine standesgemäßere Unterkunft leisten könnte. Ich stelle dir lediglich zwei Wege offen Estrid. Sei wirklich mit Herz und Seele Teil des Ganzen und dazu gehören auch gewissen Regeln in diesem Haus. Oder aber sei ein zahlender Gast, dem alles andere Egal sein kann. Denn Zusammenhalt innerhalb der Liga ist keine Einbahnstraße liebe Estrid." erklärte er lächelnd. Berath kam herein und begrüßte die Anwesenden und schaute verwirrt in die Runde. "Hat sie mein Zimmer nun doch angezündet?" fragte er. "Ich war noch nicht oben, Berath." meinte der Meister. "Meine Pflichten, die der Liga nicht ganz unnütz sind, zwingen mich dazu, viel auf Reisen zu sein. Da kann ich einfach so jeden Tag helfen." sagte Estrid. "Das verlangt auch niemand." sagte der Meister "Du sollst doch nur nützlich und hilfreich sein, wenn du hier bist." sagte Rakel. Was stellte sie sich so an? "Stimmt. Du verlangst, dass ich Knechtarbeit verrichte, wann immer man es von mir verlangt. Von jemanden der, entschuldigt Meisterin, sicher nicht so lange Teil des ganzen ist wie ich. Was glaubst du eigentlich? Rabenholdt operiert nur hier? Das sei es?" sagte Estrid aufgebracht. Kerris' Augen blitzten kurz auf und Rakel schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht. Sie hatte den Namen des Anwesens, von dem der Meister ihr erzählt hatte, bisher nicht gehört. Und Berath sicher auch nicht. Von Kerris ganz zu schweigen. Estrid war sicherlich gerade in einen Fettnapf der Größe Sturmwinds getreten. "Ehm... Rabenholdt?" fragte Berath verdattert. "Liebe Estrid, nun hast du die erste Regel gebrochen..." sagte Meister Branwick feststellend und mit einem prüfenden Blick in der Runde. "Keine Namen nehme ich mal an." sagte Kerris. Rakel musterte Estrid tadelnd. Kerris schaute zu Sheridan, während ihre Hände in Richtung Klingen wanderten. "Damit bringst du mich nun in eine echte Bredouille." sagte er zu Estrid, die immer kleiner wurde. "Jetzt bin ich wirklich wirklich verwirrt..." sagte Berath. "Allesamt in den Keller!" sagte Meister Branwick. Estrid schaute hin und her. "Rabenholdt" Kerris lachte "Nun, das erklärt die Anspielungen auf Vögel.". "Ja, Meister. Erklärt auch den Raben auf dem Siegelring." sagte Berath. Sheridan deutete auf die Treppe hinter sich. "Ähm..." machte Estrid. Kerris pfiff und ein Mastiff bewegte sich aus einem anderen Zimmer zu ihr. "Zack Zack Plaudertasche" fuhr er Estrid an. "Ja Meister." sagte Rakel und ging zur Treppe. Kerris lachte immer noch. "Die wissen seit so langer Zeit nix?" fragte Estrid kleinlaut. Sheridan musterte Estrid mit einem eisigen Blick. Estrid seufzte und reichte ihm ihren Dolch. "Hier." "Hopp jetzt." meinte der Meister knurrend "In den Keller!"